El niñero
by sritabeatle7
Summary: ¿Yo? ¿Un niñero? ¿Debe ser una broma? Mis padres saldrán de viaje junto con mi pequeña hermana Ana y tienen la idea de dejarme a cargo de un niñero, a mí ¡Su hija de 17 años! La idea me desagrada pero debo acceder ash.. En fin ¿Qué podría pasar? ... (Todos los capítulos son narrados por Lucy y algunos narrados por Paul) Espero y les guste, es mi primer fic (:


Capitulo O1 – El Niñero'

— ¿Lucy? ¿Puedes bajar? — era la voz de mi madre que me llamaba desde el piso de abajo.

— ¡Ya voy!— grite poniéndome de pie, para bajar las escaleras — ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte sonriente, pero el ver a mis padres sentados en la mesa, me preocupaba un poco, ya que no estaban ahí precisamente para comer.  
— Lucy tenemos que hablar…— me dijo mi padre asustándome aun mas  
— ¡Pero yo no hice nada!— me defendí de inmediato, provocando que ambos rieran  
—No es nada de eso Lucy — me dijo mi madre  
— ¿Entonces?— pregunte aliviada, ya que si no era para regañarme, no sabía para que era.  
—Hija…— suspiro mi padre —Tenemos que salir del país— me dijo seriamente  
— ¿Vacaciones?— pregunté sin entender mientras me sentaba en la mesa enfrente de ellos — ¡Genial! ¿A dónde iremos?—  
—No… no son vacaciones— me aclaro… bueno más bien me desilusionó mi mama  
— ¿Entonces?— volví a preguntar  
—Tu padre y yo tenemos que salir por cuestiones de la empresa…— me explico —Llevaremos a Ana… pero tú te quedaras aquí…— okey esto no iba bien, se iban del país ambos, junto con mi hermana pequeña ¿y me quedo yo?  
— ¡Y que así de simple me van a abandonar!— dije molesta  
—No… no te estamos abandonando— volvieron a reír —Tus clases comienzan mañana y no quiero que te atrases… y sobre todo, ¡No quiero problemas!— me señalo mi padre  
- ¿Problemas? ¿Yo? ¡Ja!- reí en mi mente  
— ¡Ósea me estás diciendo problemática! ¡Aparte de que me abandonan así de la nada!— me hice la víctima  
— Vamos no te hagas la víctima y olvida esa lista de invitados…— me conocía más que bien, o de plano leía mentes, ya que supo que ya estaba creando en mi mente la lista de invitados a la fiesta.  
— Oye… ¡tienes que confiar más en mi!— le dije riendo  
— Esa ''confianza''…— rio —…Gánatela—  
— ¡Vas a ver que cuando regresen todo va a estar más que perfecto! — sonreí de oreja a oreja  
—Lo sé…— me dijo mi padre  
—…Ves, ya es un avance me estas confiando la casa— sonreí victoriosa  
—A ti no…— me dijo mi madre soltando una carcajada  
— ¿C… como que a mí no?— pregunte sin entender  
—Contratamos un niñero— dijeron al unisonó, reí tontamente y fingí limpiar mis oídos  
— ¿Cómo fue que dijeron?— pregunte, tal vez había sido algo de mi imaginación o me estaban gastando una broma  
—Contratamos a un niñero… que vendrá a cuidar que no destruyas la casa y que no te corran del colegio…— no era que fuera problemática, solo digamos inquieta y con carácter.  
— ¡Papa! ¡Te das cuenta de que es una tontería!— le dije algo molesta — ¡Tengo diecisiete años! ¡No cuatro!—  
— ¡Pero no te podemos dejar con la casa libre! ¡Así que tendrás un niñero!— era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión  
—Bien, no hay problema…— reí con un dejo de furia —Me desharé de él…— susurre cruzando los brazos  
—No lo creo…— me escucho mi padre —Tendrá una paga realmente buena, así que nada de lo que le hagas, hará que salga corriendo, además estará a cargo del dinero, si necesitas dinero solo el podrá darte, y si no te comportas, no te dará absolutamente nada y tiene permiso para quitarte tu auto, celular, computadora, iPod y todas las cosas que hagan que te molestes si no las tienes…— mis ojos se abrieron  
como platos,  
— ¿Y qué? ¿A un desconocido le confían dinero, auto y a su hija?— pregunte indignada  
—Desconocido… no es, es hijo de uno de mis socios, así que no hay nada por qué preocuparse…—  
— ¡P… pero!— dije  
—No hay pero…— me interrumpió mi padre  
—A partir de mañana comienza…— agrego mi madre  
— ¿Ósea que mañana se van?— pregunte sorprendida  
—Así es…— me contesto mi padre  
— ¡Ahh!— bufe molesta poniéndome de pie para ir a mi habitación.  
Sonó la alarma de mi celular, automáticamente me cubrí hasta la cabeza con el cobertor. Después de cinco minutos Ana tocaba mi puerta para que me levantara, por alguna extraña razón ella amaba levantarse temprano.  
Aun adormilada tome mi bolsa y baje las escaleras, tome las llaves de mi auto, me despedí con un grito desde la puerta y Salí para abordar mi adorado y preciado automóvil.  
— ¿Por qué esa cara mujer?— me pregunto Carla ,mi mejor amiga mientras se recargaba en el casillero de alado  
— ¡Sabes qué me pasa!— dije mientras azotaba la puerta del locker—Mis padres se van de viaje por unos meses…—  
—Eso no parece un problema…— dijo sonriente Carla  
— ¡Claro que no!—le conteste —El problema es que no ''confían'' en mi como para dejarme la casa sola…— suspire —…Así que contrataron un niñero— susurre para que nadie escuchara  
— ¡Un niñero!— dijo impresionada  
—Gracias Carla... los del tercer piso no escucharon…— cerré golpeando la puerta  
—Lo siento…— rio —Aun así no sé cuál es tu problema… podría ser un galán— me guiño un ojo  
—Si claro…— le dije sarcásticamente — Es más creíble que será un tipo con los pantalones en la cintura, camisa a cuadros, corbata de moño y lentes enormes.  
—Bastante atractivo parece…— soltamos una carcajada  
— ¡Eres una tonta Carla!— le dije riendo  
—Es que míralo por el lado bueno… es más fácil seducir a un tonto… — rio  
— ¿Y qué harás?— sonrió perversamente  
—Pues no lo sé… según mi padre, tendrá muy buena paga y soportara cualquier cosa que le haga… así que la verdad no sé.  
—Esa no es la Lucy Smith que yo conozco— me dijo sonriendo malvadamente  
—Tienes razón…— pensé —Ya se me ocurrirá algo.  
Las clases pasaron rápido, Carla y yo salimos del edificio. Me ofrecí a llevarla como siempre lo hacía, subimos a mi auto y conduje a su casa que quedaba a solo unas cuantas calles de la mía.  
—Nos vemos mañana— me dijo mientras bajaba del auto —Ah… y me cuentas como te fue con tu niñero…— soltó una carcajada  
— Carla cállate o mañana regresas a tu casa caminando…— le dije igual riendo  
Conduje hasta la casa, estaba por estacionar el auto, pero un convertible rojo me lo impidió, ya que estaba aparcado en mi lugar.  
Deje el auto en otro espacio, tome mi bolsa y baje de este para entrar a la casa  
— ¡Llegue!— dije cuando entre  
—Hija— era la voz de mi madre que provenía de la sala —Ven que te quiero presentar a….


End file.
